Project Summary The long-term goals of our center include addressing the epidemics of STDs/HIV in the U.S. and in resource-poor settings by development and better use of Point-of-Care (POC) tests, so as to address health inequity and improve the sexual health of individuals. Our specific aims are: 1. To develop a ?Center of Excellence for the Development and Testing of Point of Care Tests (POCT) for Sexually Transmitted Diseases (STDs)? with cores that can: drive the development and application of point-of-care technologies via collaborative efforts that merge scientific and technological capabilities with clinical need and training of developers, as well as end users of POCT. 2. To use clinical drivers of technology progression for developing and expanding existing POC STD technologies, by providing assistance and feed back in an iterative fashion to developers in a ?go-no go? manner, such that we insure that deliverables for each project are met. 3. To implement functioning core components that work smoothly together in a collaborative fashion and with other members of the Point-of-Care Technologies Research Network (POCTRN), which can work with our administrative component to implement a smooth transition along a pipeline from developmental prototype assays through early in- house, clinical translation and validation testing, In this coordinated manner, we can assist with the logical development of POC assays, which prove to have qualifications of sufficient scientific merit and can progress towards eventual FDA submission and commercialization. These goals and aims will be accomplished by an effective administrative component, ascertaining needs of users of POC, training of scientists, funding scientists and engineers for development of prototype and mature POC technologies, and pilot testing and implementation of POC tests in diverse clinical settings, which will lead to the commercialization and use of POC tests for diagnosing STDs in order to improve the sexual health of individuals in the United States and the rest of the world.